


Confrontation

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Misunderstandings, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: With the commotion and tensions rising in the Capital, the triplets begin to worry for the monster lover they have taken; only to reveal they are in love with the same creature. Hurt and angered by this deception, they intend to confront him and demand explanations. Only to find it isn't that simple a deception.





	

Triplets/Napalm  
Mythical AU

* * *

  
The incident in the Capital sent the City Guard into an uproar. Sentinel Prime ordered longer and extra patrols, wanting nothing more than to root out the monsters he believed to be hiding within the walls. His paranoia and desire bled into the guards, most taking arms to target those they believed to be monsters. Innocent citizens were dragged from their homes under any suspicion while others suspected of sympathising with these monsters were raided, their homes turned under in order to find their hidden allies. The nobility were spared solely from their wealth, offered to the guards to placate and dissuade.  
  
Requiem sighed. Tired from the extended patrols from her worry. What if a patrol found Napalm? If they found him, Sentinel wouldn't show mercy. She couldn't bare the idea of him being hurt nor the idea of not seeing him again.  
  
Coming to her shared home, a simple yet well-kept villa in the gold district, Requiem found Aurora buried in scrolls and parchments while Oracle remained fixed in a book. But had the same expression, one Requiem was mirroring herself. Sighing, she moved to a basin, filled a metal pitcher with clean cool water while taking three crystal glasses to the table. Set before her sisters, pouring the water for them, she took a seat and waited.  
  
Requiem may have not been the eldest of the trio but she played the knowing mother. All three of them were worried about something. The way Oracle drove herself into her work, how Aurora fled to her books and tales, it was obvious what ailed them was great. Did one of the guards harrass them? Did Sentinel speak to them? All three of them had met Solstice at one point and it was her strange transformation that had Sentinel Prime wound up in his delusions.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Requiem broke the silence, watching as her sisters hesitated. Eyeing them, she remained stern while they tried to play off their concern.  
  
"It's not important," Aurora brushed off her question. "Just work."  
  
"And...one of my students is unwell," Oracle sighed.  
  
"Bull," Requiem sat up, leaning forward. "I know that wouldn't worry like this." The pair remained silent, musing their worries while debating whether to speak their worry. All three knew they could trust one another with their problems but if they couldn't even speak of it, it must be something serious.  
  
"Something is worrying you too, Requiem," Aurora stated, organising her scattered papers, setting them aside. "I've never seen you so tired, and you usually take a certain...pride in your job. Lately, you've been rather...annoyed."  
  
"Yes, you don't have the same enthusiasm as before," Oracle placed a hand on Requiem's, offering her support. Behind closed doors, with no guards watching or Sentinel breathing down her back, she could let down the facade and be herself, only ever around her sisters.  
  
"There's...it's to do with Sentinel," Oracle and Aurora hardly seemed perturbed. Sentinel Prime was usually the center of her grivences. "It's all because of...what happened to Solstice."  
  
"The Courier?" Aurora asked, recalling the golden runner. She had delivered corrospondance between the capital courts and her city's courts regarding bandits on their connecting trade route but hadn't seen her for a long while.  
  
"What ever did Solstice do?" Oracle had recalled Eclipse speaking of Solstice, had even met her when Eclipse had asked her to share her trade with her students. She recalled the girl was passionate and verbose about her trade. What could have happened?  
  
"It wasn't what she did, but what happened to her," Requiem sighed, taking a drink of her water. "She...I don't even know how..." Oracle and Aurora leaned closer, waiting for Requiem to explain. "It was like...the stories about monsters cursing humans, how some can change humans into monsters themselves, into beasts to serve them. It was like that."  
  
"She's cursed? But that only happens in fairtales," Aurora gasped.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But it seems the most plausible," Requiem seethed. "It was like even she didn't know what was going on, that she couldn't make heads or tails of herself. She was panicking and scared, trying to run from the other guards,” Aurora and Oracle leant forward, rapt to each word stringing her recollection. Oracle was shocked and worried for the young courier while Aurora wondered and pondered why the incident wasn’t recorded or even mentioned within the courts.  
  
“So…is this why you are worried?” Oracle asked, once Requiem mused her ending, she shook her head.  
  
"No...but its related," Requiem paused again. Aurora and Oracle knew the matter must be serious if their more fiery and stubborn sister was at a loss for words. They didn't rush her, simply moving their chairs closer to show their concern and support. No matter what needed to be said, they would help. "I've seen how some in this city treat...non-humans," her sisters nodded, knowing all too well the prejudice some held for creatures. "At one time, I would've been the same."  
  
"But now?" Aurora asked.  
  
"I met...someone. Someone...not human," Aurora remained frozen while Oracle's eyes widened. Neither of them had ever thought Requiem would ever find a significant other. Both were aware of how promiscuous their sister could be, never staying with the same man or even woman longer than a month. Adding to their confusion, this significant other wasn't a human, but a creature. Had someone replaced their sister? Or had this change really caused such a drastic turnabout?  
  
"Why would you need to tell us this? Would it not be safer to...keep it from us?" Aurora knew the Captial's own guards weren't safe from their inspections, and if Requiem was found telling the truth, they would all be roped in.  
  
"Never keep secrets from family, remember?" Requiem shot Aurora a deadpan look, the question didn't even need to be asked. All three of them were the only ones to keep each others' secrets. "Besides, things are only going to get worse here...so...I wanted to tell you first...before we all leave."  
  
"Now you're being selfish Requiem," Oracle sighed. "I know you're worried, but isn't this drastic?"  
  
"Sentinel is cracking down," Requiem growled, standing from her chair to pace the room. "He's even taking innocents, using monsters as an excuse to injure those who displease him or anger him!" Calming her anger, she sighed. "He's going to go for me soon enough. We argue and...he hates having a woman in the guard, and he'll use monsters as an excuse to throw me in the dungeon. He'll then turn on you both, I know it. And I can't bare the thought of being the reason either of you get hurt."  
  
"Requiem," Oracle was the first to stand, moving to Requiem, arms outstretched. Requiem welcomed her hug, pulling her close. Oracle always knew how to sooth her. Looking up, she paused to see Aurora standing but a look of guilt had taken her, replacing her concern.  
  
"Aurora?" catching Oracle's attention, they both turned to their sister.  
  
"I...I have something to admit...I haven't been as honest," all returned to their seats, Aurora taking her confession. "I didn't speak of it earlier because...because of the prejudice and the fear, never knowning who might be listening. Having to just assume nowhere was safe..." Taking her hands, the pair waited for their sister to speak. "I...I'm in love with a creature too."  
  
"You are?" Oracle gasped, looking between them.  
  
"It didn't hurt you did it?!" Requiem was aware of what happened the last time Aurora had found someone. The bastard had humiliated her and even suffered a few days in the city dungeons curtousy of her. Creatures were notorious for preying of women scoured, their means of worming in and Requiem wouldn't allow her to be taken advantage of again.  
  
"Oh no! He's been nothing but kind, caring, compassionate," Aurora blushed, realising the words she had uttered. Requiem seemed to calm at this but remained stern. Her trust would only go so far until she had a heart-to-heart with this non-human.  
  
"Seems fate has a rather strange sense of humor," Oracle sighed, bringing herself as the centre of attention. Requiem and Aurora turned surprised. The youngest of the triplets had been dedicated to her teachings and classes, she had never shown any interest in having or even finding a lover. She was still a virgin for Primus' sake. "He, a non-human, saved myself and my class when we excused class for the afternoon, playing in the western gardens." Requiem knew the site, a number of creatures had used the lower walls to crawl into the Capital, thankfully there was more of a guard presence there now.  
  
"Wait. All three of us have found lovers...and they are all creatures? This can't be a conicidence," Aurora mused, pondering an answer. Requiem pondered too, but couldn't believe that this had any connection. Really was it so hard to fathom they could all have different creature lovers? Creatures outnumbered humans easily, it would make sense. Oracle just looked confused and...betrayed. Requiem picked up her sister's betrayed grimace, wondering what might have brought that on.  
  
"P-Perhaps we should say their names," Oracle hummed, the others pondered the idea and couldn't find any reason not to. None of them seemed willing to come forward, not out of embarrassment but out of fear of what might be said. They decided to speak their lovers' names at once, doing it all at once would take off the edge and no one would be forced to go first or last.  
  
"Alright," Requiem looked to Oracle and Aurora. Holding hands across the table, they supported one another. The swirl of emotions could go one way or another. "On three, we speak the names. Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Napalm."  


* * *

  
Echoes in the city made it to Napalm's cove. He worried for Requiem, Oracle and Aurora. No one was safe in the city, with that racist commander pulling strings and causing such panic. He could hear the tormented screams from the sewer tunnels connecting to the waterways. For what? Some strange fear of what isn't considered human? He prayed to Primus his girls were alright.  
  
Another dilemma. How to get them out of the city? They were well situated, they've lived in this city all their lives. To ask them to leave would be harder than to convince them to leave with him. His mind wandered to his girls. Aurora, his shining dawn. Her bright mind, her polite and well-mannered stroll. She was like a warm sun in his arms. Then Requiem, firey and passionate Requiem. Unlike Aurora, who was warm like a morning sun, Requiem was a warming like a nearing dusk. Ablaze with reds and yellows, her strength and courage was infectious. Then Oracle, his shining stars. Shining apart and full of love, compassion and happiness.  
  
He worried, having them so close to the fear and danger. There had to be a way to convince them to leave.  
  
"NAPALM!!" the shout took the Kraken by surprised. Turning to the canal he used to enter the city secretly, there he found all three women rising from the waters. In an instant, his tentacles shot out to help them to shore but recoiled faster as Requiem slapped a tentacle aside, Aurora actively avoided his touch while Oracle look like it disgusted her.  
  
"Aurora, Requiem, Oracle, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned and worried as all three tried to keep distance between them.  
  
“Don’t act innocent! You used us!” Requiem growled.  
  
“Used? What do you mean?” Confused and concerned, he just wanted to hold and comfort them.  
  
"You used us for your own needs! Made us believe you cared for us!" Requiem growled, only held back by her sisters. "And if that wasn't bad enough, you use my own sisters!!"

"Sisters?" Kraken looked between them, his keen eyes picking up on their similarities. Though their personalities were as different as the sun, moon and stars, they all shared the same eyes. "Please, this is all a misunderstanding."

"How can this be a misunderstanding?" Aurora asked, moving from Oracle. "It's common knowledge that many kinds of mythical creatures take multiple partners, often times for their own needs. If that is the case, we refuse to be used in such a manner."

"No, it's not like that at all!" Napalm cooed, jumping at the sound of rallying guards. He turned to them, fearful the guards were brought by them.

"We shouldn't linger, its sounds like the guards are getting closer," Oracle whipered, hearing the same commotion.

"I told those dolts to leave this section last! Sentinel must be behind this," Requiem growl, only to gasp in surprise as Napalm surrounded them. She was about to defend herself and her sisters when all saw the anger he was directing at the city walls.

"He won't hurt you," the kraken hissed, his tentacles flaring. But turning back, his rage quelled and softened seeing their fear and anger. "Please, allow me to explain." Both Requiem and Aurora refused or didn't want to hear his explanation, but seeing their sister, seeing Oracle pause a moment and plead with them to reconsider with those doe eyes no one could refuse, they relented.

"Fine, explain yourself," Aurora nodded. Requiem growled, crossing her arms while Oracle remained silent.

"My people are dying," Oracle gasped, Aurora turned while Requiem remained stubborn. "Once, there were many of us. No ocean or lake was without at least a few kraken within its depths. But...we slowly began to lose our homes. Large taken to supply farms and cities, oceans fished clean and driven from our homes. There are very few of us now, thus some of our...dynamics had to change."

"How does that explain the way you used us?!" Requiem snapped, calmed and hushed again by Oracle to avoid the guards discovering them.

"My loves...Krakens take multiple mates," he explained, watching them all. "Instead of being monogamous, Krakens bond with multiple partners. Regardless of identity, so long as one is capable of sireing young, there can be many involved."

"But...why didn't you tell us this before?" Aurora asked, her sisters nodding.

"In all honesty, I had no idea you were related. And it wasn't until we shared our first that I made my choice. Had this panic in the city not occurred, I would've explained everything," hesitating, Napalm took their hands into his massive own. "Nothing in this world means more to me that you. I never want to hurt you or use you. All I feel is love, devotion and a need to be with you, all of you," he cooed, massaging their hands and using his tentacles to keep them close. "I... know such relations is frowned upon by humans. So I will understand if you wish..."

The sisters could understand what he was saying. Looking between them, the choice fell to them now. All of them wondered what they could do now. None of them could deny their love for this creature. Napalm had shown them just as he said, he had shown them devotion, love and care. He understood and comforted them from the harshness and misfortunes in their lives.

Looking between themselves, what could they say? Could they all love this kraken just as he loves all of them? Would he pick favourites or would he love them all equally? Often times, with humans attempting polygamous relations, it would end in jealously, anger and sometimes something worse.

But they were close. Closer than most sisters. They trusted one another, relied on one another. Neither of them would ever consider the other of betrayal.

"Over here!!" the sudden voice caught their attention. The guard appeared on the wall, looking down overhead. "KRAKEN!! KRAKEN!!" Requiem tried to shout, to call the guard down but gasped as Napalm grabbed her, Oracle and Aurora. His bulk disappeared beneath the water, outswimming the guards and the hail of arrows to follow. Keeping them hidden and protected, he didn't remain submerged for long as he broke the surface. Shaking the water from them, the trio found themselves back in the city, right outside of their home.

"Oh! Napalm!" Oracle's cry turned Aurora and Requiem, gasping at the number of arrows protruding from his thick back and the cuts from arrows that missed. Before they could try and tend to him, the sounds of more guards approached. "Quick! Inside!" Oracle whispered, pointing to an open window. Requiem nodded, running off to divert the guard while Aurora and Oracle helped Napalm in. With his fluid body, his bulk could easily slip through the small opening.

"It's too small, Napalm. You'll need to come through the door," Aurora whispered, doubting even that given the size of his bulk. Shaking his head, Napalm was able to fit his upper body through the window. Pleased, Aurora was glad the fact their villa was large enough to house him, if only just. Rushing in to help Oracle, Requiem came running back.

"The guard won't pass this way, but it might be difficult to explain why Napalm is here if someone should discover him," watching Oracle work, she tended to his cuts and sliced wounds but had no idea what could be done with the arrows still stick within him.

Oracle pondered how she could aid when Requiem approached. Using Napalm’s tentacles to level with the arrows, she pulled the skin around one of the arrows and, feeling for the arrow head, quickly yanked the weapon out. Napalm tensed, aware of what Requiem was doing and prepared himself for the pain. Four more arrows later, Requiem checked each arrow and wound in case something remained lodged in the wound. Aurora returned with more supplies, offering Requiem a bottle of alcohol to clean his injuries.

Napalm couldn’t help but smile at them. His loves, his mates. All of them tending to him despite the fear and anger they all felt before. Much to their surprise, his tentacles looped around them, pulling them in close so his arms could wrap around them.

“Please…never leave…” he churred, rumbling deeply. “I would never want to hurt you, or lose you,” holding them closer, as if letting them go would cause them to disappear.

Any doubt the triplets had with Napalm was quashed. His rescue, his injuries and his almost overbearing love convinced them their fears were unnecessary. This kraken loved them, was capable of sharing love with all of them. It was his very culture, nothing malicious or selfish, he was genuine in his intentions and love.

“We won’t,” Oracle smiled, returning the warming hug.

“You’ve given us more than we realised,” Aurora smiled, one of her rare smiles only her sisters had witnessed.

“And you can be assured…we’ll give just as much as you give us,” Requiem smiled, letting her anger and protectiveness flow away. All four remained embraced, remained connected. The world could be turned on its head in that moment, and it would be unable to dislodge them.


End file.
